


Start Something New with Me

by StardustSprinkler



Series: Persedes BDSM [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: A personal take on Persephone and Hades' first time together.





	Start Something New with Me

He ran his lips over her skin, not kissing her yet, just making her shiver. She had waited so long to have him pressed against her, every inch of him solid and sharp. His broad shoulders, jagged scars, chiseled jaw, pronounced biceps...

His teeth nipping on her collarbone brought her thoughts back to reality. She ran her hands over his back—gods, even that was muscled—and squeezed her thighs tighter around him. He finally lifted his head to look at her with half-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted. He glanced down at her mouth before she felt his hand on the back of her neck and his lips crashing down on hers. Her cheeks flushed; it was hard to get air in her lungs. One of his arms pushed her hips against his and the other slowly drifted down her back. She leaned back in his lap just enough to catch her breath and try to slow her heart rate. “Persephone…” he breathed, staring at her like she was a figment of his imagination, like he was attempting to affirm her presence as a reality, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

The petit pink goddess blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t...I-I mean, look at you. Why would you even...W-why me?”

Laughter bubbled from her lips. He tensed and gripped her hips a little tighter, fearing her response. She shook her head and her eyebrows creased, “Hades, shouldn’t I be asking that question? I’m just a minor goddess and…you, you’re a king. You literally rule a third of the cosmos.”

Genuine disbelief washed over Hades’ face. He swept a hand through her hair and asked, “Do you really still see yourself like that? You know…you’d make a better ruler than I do.” The expression shifted from shock to a smile almost immediately; she clearly didn’t take what he said at face value. She didn’t know he meant it. But he could convince her of that another time.

His hands slowly ran up and down her back. “I’ve thought about you so damn often, I feel like this isn’t the first time I’ve touched you like this...”

She felt the ache in between her legs grow stronger. And sweet Fates, she lost her breath when he said:

“Let me touch you. Please.”

How can his eyes burn like that? She’d never seen anything like it before. He had the most smoldering, desperate desire painted in his expression. His jaw was clenched, lips pursed, lids slightly lowered again. Feeling herself growing bolder, she climbed out of his lap and stepped back; he moved with her as if by instinct. She continued for a few more feet until her back hit the wall, then she kept her eyes on his while she leaned back and splayed her hands out against the smooth surface. He leisurely took her in with glowing, feral eyes. Fuck, she felt the tension rising. Her spine arched, breathing became erratic, chest lightly heaved, nipples tightened, hips rolled against the wall as if trying to relieve her burning ache.

Like a string breaking, his body sprang to life. His hands snatched her wrists and he ravaged her mouth with his tongue. Standing there, pinned against the wall, she felt like his own personal work of art. She wanted to touch every inch of him, but he kept her arms firmly in place.

Fuck!—he bit her bottom lip, drawing a delicate moan from her lips. He groaned in response and she felt him harden against her leg. Taking advantage of his distracted state, she pushed him forward and wrapped her arms around him. She raked her nails down the back of his shirt, hips grinding against his and creating delicious friction, lips moving feverishly together. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he picked her up by her hips, she wrapped her legs around him, and he shoved her back up against the wall...

Their minds went blank for a minute as he ground against her desperately. Hands roamed everywhere, hot tongues ran over chilly skin, teeth gently nibbled necks, collarbones, chests... She needed to do something because—_dear gods_—if she didn’t pause him for a second then she was going to burst from over-stimulation. Her hands cupped his strong jaw and tilted his face back up towards her.

She kissed him. Sweet Gaia, she stole _his favorite kind_ of kiss from him. Her lips pressed harshly against his, but didn’t move; she inhaled fully through her nose, ran her hand through his hair, pushed his head forward, kissed him even more deeply.

It was like breathing a person in...

Eventually, she pulled back and just rested her forehead against his. He could feel their breathing becoming synced and gently brushed a few silky strands of her hair behind her ear.

Then, his lips were on hers again. Slowly and roughly, he kissed her while she rocked her hips against him. His shirt was ripped off, sending the buttons flying. Her feet hit the floor as her skirt was quickly unzipped. His slacks and her top quickly joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. He picked her up again, her legs gripped his hips again, and she bit his neck. He groaned and tried to remain alert as he moved down the hallway to his bedroom. Fuck! Her teeth were driving him insane, he felt himself growing painfully hard. They couldn’t reach the bed fast enough. His thighs hit the side of the mattress and he lowered her so she could sit on the soft sheets. Taking advantage of the opportunity, his hands squeezed her ample ass.

She could feel how wet her panties were… Hades hadn’t even gotten her naked and she was already fucking dripping. Lying back on the bed, she begged him to fuck her just like this—she couldn’t wait any longer. He shook his head, attempting to clear the haze of lust clouding his mind. Tenderly, he removed her bra and slid her panties down her soft, supple legs. He hooked a thumb under the waistband of his own underwear, then they were gone. She took in the sight of him, thick and throbbing, and felt her pussy clench at the thought of him inside of her.

As if his lips couldn’t stand another second alone, he leaned down and kissed her with fervor. She uttered the word “please” against his mouth and felt a soft laugh rumble through his chest. One hand caressed her face and he shifted the other from supporting his weight to drifting down her side...

She felt his tip pressing against her...she arched her back and then—

Fuck, he was inside her.

He slid all of himself into her slowly and a loud, long moan slipped from her throat. Not that she had much experienced, but she felt stretched to the max. He stood up straight and she draped her legs over his shoulders. He ran his hands up her legs and kissed her calf before pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in. Her hips jerked upward in response, urging him on. He started to fuck her like he couldn’t stop...his hand glided down her thigh...his thumb rubbed circles against her clitoris and she bucked her hips wildly. Fuck! He felt so good. Her walls squeezed him and she grew even wetter. When he pulled back, she sat up and moved her legs off of him. Tilting his head in confusion, his face silently expressed his concern.

She pushed him away from the bed with a gentle shove and flipped so that she was on all fours on the bed, arching her back to bring her ass higher in the air. She smiled over her shoulder at him with one eyebrow cocked.

Quickly climbing on the bed behind her, he grabbed her hips and shoved all of his cock into her. Fuck!—she gripped the sheets and screamed in pleasure, feeling her orgasm approaching. He grew bold in their new, rough style and slapped her ass in rhythm with his thrusts. She moaned deeply, loudly, carelessly...

He didn’t hold back anymore, fucking her as fast and as roughly as he could. His nails dug into her hips as he rammed himself into her wet heat—harder, deeper, faster—

He felt himself getting close and tried to focus his brain so he could check in on her. “W-where do…you want me to…?” he growled.

Persephone was too far gone to understand the question, groaning at her own pleasure. All that mattered was that he was fucking her rougher than she imagined he could. She felt her muscles clench tightly around him, _fuck_ she was coming!

Hades hissed loudly through his teeth as he felt her orgasm rack her body. She hadn’t answered him, so he—he just had to last a moment longer… When she finished, he pulled out of her and spent himself on the sheets between her legs.

Her elbows gave way and she slumped forward on the mattress, feeling something pool on the sheets underneath her. Hades gasped for air as his cock twitched a final time. He steadied his breathing before cursing under his breath. “Kore, I’m so sorry, was I too rough? Are you hurt? A-and I didn’t know where to... Here, let me help-” He lifted her gently and laid her down on a dry part of the bed. He stripped the top sheet off the mattress and grabbed a duvet to cover her with before crawling into bed with her.

He pulled her to him and continued fussing over her until she lightly pressed her fingers against his forearm. She let out a breezy laugh, “Hades, stop, I’m okay. I promise. That was…” Struggling to come up with adequate description, she finally settled on: “…_amazing_. Can we do it again?” He blushed furiously and nodded before asking incredulously, “But don’t you want to rest first?

She laid her head on his chest and burrowed deeper into the crook of his arm. “I guess,” she yawned, “just for a little while.” After spending a few minutes processing the fact that she was _actually _in his arms, Hades glanced down at her. She had curled one leg around him and was snoring softly. He kissed her forehead, settled into her embrace, and smiled. It would be the first time he slept through the night in years.

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, drop a comment or a kudos!


End file.
